


Immortal Mobs: A Forever AU

by CelticArche



Series: Caffeine Prohibition AU [3]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea comes from a Tumblr post: http://truthisademurelady.tumblr.com/post/118051372030/forget-coffee-shop-au-i-want-a-coffee</p><p>Henry and Adam are both immortal, and all caffeine is a federally prohibited substance. Henry and Adam are in charge of what crime rings remain on the East Coast. Abe runs Henry's coffee and tea bar under his antique and rare book store. Lucas runs deliveries, occasionally the front counter, and Henry's heart.</p><p>Adam is the spoon, stirring things up and trying to get Henry all for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Mobs: A Forever AU

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta, cephalopod_groupie.
> 
> I have no concrete idea where this is going, except for the following:  
> 1\. Caffeine is a prohibited substance.  
> 2\. Henry and Adam are 'in charge'.  
> 3\. Lucas and Henry are lovers.  
> 4\. Adam and Henry will kiss at some point.  
> 5\. Some point after that, there will be shagging.

Lucas pulls in behind the rare and antique bookstore. He shifts the truck into reverse, backing slowly up to the loading dock. He keeps an eye on the mirror, watching the door as it’s pulled open.

One of the warehouse workers guides him back with hand signals until the truck comes to rest against the dock guard. Lucas takes his delivery papers, rolls them up, and sticks them in his jeans pocket. Using the carabiner attached to the truck key, he hooks the key onto a belt loop.

There are banging sounds as the dock workers open the back of the truck and begin to remove empty palettes. Lucas climbs out of the cab, down to the concrete.

He walks to the docks, using his height to hop onto the dock. Pulling his legs up, he stands and wipes the dirt and grime on already questionably clean jeans.

“You know, I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Abe walks over to Lucas and holds out a hand for the young man’s paperwork.

“You’ll get splinters or shards or something in your hands and Pops will read us both the riot act.”

Lucas grins, scraping the soles of his battered sneakers against the bay floor. He hands over the rolled up paperwork, watching Abe look it over.

“Nah. He’ll read me the riot act, again, then clean me up and threaten to ban me to the guest room.”

Abe pulls his glasses from his pocket and gives a few pieces of paper a better look. “How did the route go?”

“Smooth! Everything is A-Okay!” Lucas clicks his tongue, giving Abe a wink and two thumbs up.

“And the cops?”

“Always happy for another quiet drop off of the good stuff!”

Abe removes his glasses, putting them back in the pocket of his shirt. He rolls up the delivery paperwork back up, using it to whap Lucas on the ear lightly.

“Don’t get cocky! Just because locals look the other way doesn’t mean the Feds would! Cheeky!”

Abe inclines his head. “Go on. Get out of here. Pops is in his office.”

Lucas gives Abe a sloppy, mock salute and skips off. The warehouse leads to the basement level of the store. Inside is a well dressed room with wood panelling, booths, tables, ridiculously comfortable chairs, and a well appointed bar.

He steps behind the bar, fills the electric kettle with water, plugging the kettle in when he sets it down. Bending down, he picks out a tea cup with a matching saucer. A bit of honey goes into the bottom of the cup, a tea bag is procured along with a spoon.

Hot water is added to the cup, stirred to dissolve the honey, then the tea bag is carefully placed into its sweetened bath. Lucas sucks a spot of honey off of his fingers, leaving the tea to steep peacefully while he ducks into the kitchen.

He waves to the staff, stealing two scones from the cooling rack. He takes a bite of one, heading back out to the bar and places the second scone on the saucer. Lucas shoves more of his into his mouth, cheeks bulging out like a chipmunk.

The tea bag is removed and discarded, and the tea cup and saucer cradled carefully and delicately in long fingered hands. Still chewing on his scone, he makes his way up the carpeted stairs to the second floor.

The book store is warmly lit by a menagerie of antique lamps on antique furniture, both collected over a long life time.

Henry is in his office, working quietly. Today’s suit is dark grey with light grey pinstripes. The suit jacket is hanging smartly over the back of Henry’s chair and Lucas takes a moment to appreciate the view he’s given.

Swallowing the last of his scone, Lucas steps inside the office with the tea. He approaches the desk, and sets the tea cup down, giving Henry a kiss on the cheek.

“Lucas! Crumbs!” Henry brushes crumbs from Lucas’ lips with a linen handkerchief. “How was your trip?”

Lucas smiles. “Fine. I’m back now. Miss me?”

“Of course! Always.” Henry takes his hands and draws Lucas to him, giving him a warm kiss.

Lucas melts, like he always does, sinking down to straddle Henry’s lap. He wraps his arms around Henry’s neck, their kiss deepening into a warm welcome home.

When they part, Lucas’ face buns with the rush of his blood. He feels almost drunk, every time he gets physical displays of Henry’s affection.

“Can you open late?” Lucas is almost breathless.

Henry’s hands slide down Lucas’ back, then over his thighs. Lucas’ breath hitches, his eyes closing.

“I think,” Henry’s voice is deeper, “that I might take the day.”

“Oh, thank God!”

Henry’s hands slide back up. “Upstairs?”

“Please…”

Lucas gets up. Henry rises, taking a sip of tea as Lucas gets the suit jacket. He wants to be upstairs, but he needs to do this. Henry slides into the jacket, and Lucas buttons it closed.

Lucas heads out of the office, and Henry picks up the tea. He follows after Lucas, enjoying the view and the tea. Lucas opens the door to the stairs in the back of the shop, taking the stairs two at a time. Henry calmly shuts the door, and follows Lucas up. By the time he’s at the top, Lucas’ long legs are disappearing into their bedroom.

Henry sets his tea cup on the table as he passes. In the bedroom, he gets an armful of enthusiastic lover. As energetic as Lucas is, his hands slide reverently over Henry’s suit. Lucas gets Henry out of the jacket, then the waistcoat. He fusses with Henry’s cufflinks.

“I love the way you dress, dude. But..”

Henry tugs his sleeves away and easily removes them. “Honestly, Lucas.”

Lucas gets Henry’s shirt open, and takes a moment to run his hands over Henry’s chest. His touch over the scar from the flintlock pistol is light. He steps close to Henry, kissing the stippled flesh.

Henry closes his eyes, and Lucas draws him closer. Lucas’ mouth is warm and wet on barely sensitive flesh. Lucas is always worshipful of Henry’s scar. Henry’s shirt falls to the floor. One of Henry’s hands cup the back of Lucas’ head.

Lucas hums against the skin, his hands moving over Henry’s back. Henry moans, cupping Lucas’ face with his other hand to bring Lucas up for another kiss.

Their mouths come together, but there is no fighting for dominance. Clashes of teeth and tongues are all about bringing pleasure to each other and themselves.

Henry’s hands make their way up and under Lucas’ t-shirt. Lucas whimpers, and they fall into a heap on the bed. Parted for a moment, Lucas removes his shirt and tosses it vaguely in the direction of the hamper.

Henry drags Lucas back to him, and into another kiss. Henry’s thumb caresses a scar on Lucas’ shoulder as Lucas moans into his mouth and tries to work his hand while his mind is quickly liquefying from the pleasure.

Henry falls backwards, so that Lucas is on top. Lucas has been gone for over a week, and Henry is hungry for their lovemaking. Lucas kisses his way over the stubble on Henry’s jaw, following it down his neck with careful nips along the carotid.

Henry moans, blissful in the attention with Lucas free to take his time and pleasure. Lucas leaves kisses and love bites down Henry’s chest, using his thumbs to tease Henry’s nipples.

Drunk on the pleasure, Henry offers neither help nor hindrance as Lucas runs mouth and hands over the soft flesh of Henry’s middle. He keeps Henry in a pleasure induced haze by rubbing his own stubble against pale flesh while his hands work to divest Henry of his trousers and pants.

Tossing the fabric on the floor, Lucas kisses Henry’s inner thighs while pulling off Henry’s dress socks. Moving back up, Lucas gently touches Henry’s cock, which reacts with a jump.

Gently pushing the foreskin back, Lucas runs his tongue over the head. Henry calls his name, as Lucas takes his cock into his mouth. He gently sucks the sensitive head, moving partially up and down the shaft. His hands run over Henry’s thighs, kneading the muscles.

Henry’s eyes are closed, but there is humming deep in his throat. Lucas hums in response, and Henry breathes his lover’s name. Freeing a hand, Lucas reaches down between Henry’s legs and gently massages the sensitive nerves of the perineum.

Henry’s hips thrust up, almost choking Lucas before can pull back.

“Please.. Lucas.”

Lucas hums again, and glances up at Henry from under his lashes. Henry looks at those lust-darkened hazel eyes. Lucas has no intention of letting him go. Henry’s head drops back down to the pillow, and he spreads his legs to give Lucas more room. It’s not the most unpleasant battle to lose.

Pleased, Lucas resumes his sucking. He has two things he loves doing with Henry. Sucking Henry off is the top of the list. Lucas alternates the length and placement of his humming until Henry is moaning and running a hand through his short hair.

Lucas remains gentle with the suction, increasing pressure and humming. Henry’s back is arching, his hips thrusting upwards into Lucas’ mouth as he gets closer.  Lucas concentrates on the head for a few seconds, tasting the saltiness of precome on his tounge.

Humming as he works, teasing sensitive nerves with a finger. Lucas can feel the softness of sheets against his skin contrasting with the constraints of his jeans.

Lucas moans around Henry’s cock, as his own hips push down against the bed. Henry’s vocalizations are becoming incoherent. Bits of foreign languages fall from his lips, and Lucas is only turned on more.

Lucas knows Henry is close, so he glances up to watch. Adjusting himself so that Henry can fuck his mouth, Lucas can see Henry’s head turned to one side. Dark eyes are tightly closed and lips are parted as air is sucked in. Sweat is shining on Henry’s heaving chest, making Lucas moan and apply a bit more pressure.

Just as Henry’s body goes tense, Lucas releases his cock. Lucas moves up, kissing Henry as come gets all over their stomachs. A hand moves down, through the mess, to feel Lucas through his jeans.

“I want to fuck you, so bad.” Lucas says, with their mouths still pressed together.

“As you wish.” Henry replies.

Gently, he pushes Lucas onto his back. Though naked and sated for the moment, Henry takes time to grab some tissues and clean the mess from bare skin. Henry’s graceful fingers pop open the button of Lucas’ jeans. The zipper is slowly pulled down, and Henry smirks at his lover.Lucas is probably biased, but that smirk is very sexy.

With a slight raise of hips, jeans and pants get pulled off and banned to the floor. Henry reaches for the drawer of Lucas’ nightstand. He removes a condom and a tube of lubrication. Henry begins to slowly unscrew the cap when Lucas grabs his hand.

“No. I want to.”

Lucas claims the tube, removing the cap and placing it on the nightstand. He squeezes some onto his fingers, as Henry moves up so that Lucas can have access. As they kiss, Lucas slowly begins to prepare Henry. His finger is gentle as it works its way in.

Lucas can taste Henry’s tea. It’s Henry’s favorite blend. Lucas doesn't like it, until the flavor is coating Henry’s mouth. Henry pushes back on Lucas’ finger, using his arms to support himself. Lucas has one arm around Henry’s waist, soaking in the feel of Henry’s body. Lucas nips at Henry’s mouth, sucking on kiss swollen lips as he works a second finger into his partner.

Henry pushes back, moving his head away and down. He moves to the neck, and finds his favorite spot. Henry begins to suck at Lucas’ neck, and Lucas’ hips thrust upwards. The sensation always goes straight to his cock, and Henry knows it. Henry sucks until a bruise forms. Lucas’ fingers are now moving pleasantly fast, and Henry pushes back and makes encouraging sounds as he marks Lucas again. Lucas is having a hard time thinking, the more Henry sucks.

Henry likes to take advantage of this. He does so by grabbing the condom, pushing Lucas’ hand away, then he tears the wrapping open and unrolls it down Lucas’ leaking cock. He makes a show of licking precome as he simultainously begins to sink down onto Lucas’ cock.

Lucas is close, and even though Henry wants nothing more than to lose himself in the way it feels to have this intimate contact with Lucas, Henry instead reaches down and closes his forefinger and thumb around the base of Lucas’ cock. Lucas makes keening noises in the back of his throat, while Henry gently squeezes the base of his cock, pushing back the rising tide of orgasm.

Once Lucas catches his breath, Henry starts to move. It doesn’t take long before Lucas is at the brink. Henry teases Lucas, forcing his orgasm back twice more. Knowing that Lucas is at his limit, Henry starts to ride him in earnest.

Lucas thrusts upwards, even as he grabs onto the wrought iron rails of their headboard. Henry won’t be coming again any time soon, but it doesn’t stop the feelings of pleasure every time Lucas’ cock brushes his prostate. Henry’s moans mix with Lucas’ increasing sounds of pleasure.

Henry continues as the noise reaches a crescendo. Lucas goes tense, and Henry continues riding him, drawing the orgasm out. Once Lucas’ hands drop to his sides, Henry slows to a stop. They’re both breathing heavy, and Lucas makes half hearted grabby hands at Henry.

Chuckling, Henry moves. He’s aching pleasantly, as he performs rudimentary clean up with disposal of the condom. He lays down next to Lucas, and lays his head down on his lover’s shoulder. Lucas wraps his arms around Henry, turning his head to share lazy kisses.

Lucas kisses Henry’s sweat dark hair, and happily tangles them together. Henry yawns and flails about for the sheets. Lucas uses his extra reach, and between the pair of them, they manage to get covered.

“The light is on.” Henry says, while making no move to get up and do something about it.

“You’re immortal. You need to work harder on that telekinetic thing.”

“You read comic books. You do it.”

“They’re graphic novels.” Lucas doesn’t even open his eyes.

“Comic books.”

“Graphic novels.”

“T-mate-o, to-mat-o.” The light gets turned off.

Two replies of thanks echo back to Abe, who rolls his eyes.

 

 


End file.
